Sea Nymph
"The Sea Nymph is an older MC-80 Cruiser that had long been put into retirement until recently. The vessel has been recommissioned into the New Republic Navy after receiving a New Class Refit. Barring any issues with the vessel's shake down cruise, it will soon be assigned to a fleet." That's the official statement of the ship. In reality the Sea Nymph along with other vessels of similar age were rushed back into service in a minor panic. The loss of Republic vessels over the last couple of months was overestimated, but now that the refits were already in place as well as crews the ships would still be put on the front line to warrant the cost. History Rebellion & Early New Republic The Sea Nymph was one of the first MC-80s to be converted into a warship for the Alliance to Restore the Republic by the Mon Calamari. Like many of her sister ships, she mostly acted as a launch point for starfighter assaults on Imperial soft targets. Should the Sea Nymph ever be discovered by imperial ships she would more often then not simply run. The most direct action the ship saw was during and after the Battle of Endor. She survived the point blank engagement with the ambushing Imperial Fleet with minor damage and would soon go on to help secure abandoned imperial installations and hunt down Imperial Warlords. The Sea Nymph was first decommissioned when it was decided that it would cost more to do a full New Class Refit then it would to build a whole new ship. At which point the vessel performed its duties for another 3 months and around 7ABY was retired to the bone yard over Dac. Recommissioned Eleven years later the Sea Nymph was hastily brought into a old hidden "rebel" shipyard, due to the Dac shipyards were full at the time, and was given a half baked, well below standard New Class Refit. The shipyard was ill equipped to perform the refit and the ship it self wasn't properly prepared. The Refit was done so poorly that the new multi-species control interfaces didn't even interface with the old equipment they were suppose to control correctly. The new armor from the New Class Refit wasn't fitted correctly, and was often just mounted over the older armor because they either couldn't remove the old armor or simply weren't given the time. Though this did give the ship added durability. Original retrofits and upgrades to the systems, engines and reactor were REMOVED so that New Class Refit parts and upgrades could be used, but those were never installed or were incompatible. So in essence they actually downgraded the engines and those systems. About the only things that were installed correctly was the new shield system and weapons, too bad that because of the downgraded systems those shields and weapons couldn't be used together at full capacity. Despite these flaws the ship was sent back to Dac to be given a crew and pushed into service. Shakedown Cruise WIP Category:Mon Cal Cruisers Category:Mon Cal Ships Category:New Republic Ships Category:Cruisers